


Sweet Revenge

by Imma_ghost_sorry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Gangbang, Husbands, M/M, Poor Eren Yeager, Prostitutes, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Twoshot, armin is a slutty cupcake, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imma_ghost_sorry/pseuds/Imma_ghost_sorry
Summary: Eren Yeager is a "single-night companion" who feels extremely guilty after getting caught with his most recent client, Erwin Smith, by Erwin's husband Levi. Levi decides to take his revenge by doing something so very similar...requesting Eren for himself.





	1. Fucking Mr. Smith

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this impulsively and therefore it hasn't been beta'd or edited very well by yours truly. I've never written/posted anything on here before so please...be gentle with me? 
> 
> This is a two shot, so I will try and have the second chapter up in like a day or two. 
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy!

"Yessss! Oh fuck yes, ri-ri-right there g-g-god please yes!" 

Eren threw his head back, moaning unabashedly as his client's thick cock hammered his prostate dead on. His client, Erwin Smith, was a towering blonde with a cock just as impressive as his bushy eyebrows. His piercing blue eyes were pinched as he roughly rocked his hips up into Eren; one massive hand splayed across Eren's spread thigh as the other hand pinned Eren's own hands above his head and against the wall. Erwin's hips stuttered as Eren clenched around him, legs twitching as they drew closer and closer to cumming. 

Erwin suddenly pulled away from the wall, moving quickly towards a dark leather couch, bouncing Eren up and down on his pulsing cock with each of his long strides. Drool dripped from Eren's mouth and his head drooped against Erwin's shoulder, heavy breath puffing in his ear as Erwin lightly nibbled on it. Eren blabbered incoherently as he finally came, painting his and Erwin's chest with white streaks of blazing cum. Eren's eyes fluttered shut as he rode the waves of his orgasm, his breathing halted as he arched his back off the frigid leather couch. 

"Ah!" 

Eren cried out in over-sensitivity as Erwin finally reached his own peak, thrusting lightly as his cum shot from his length, nailing Eren's abused prostate. Moaning low, Erwin was just beginning to pull out of his hired companion when the front door slammed open. A short, dark-haired man with pale skin stood in the doorway, his grey eyes meeting Eren's green from over the side of the couch. Erwin sighed, pulling his cock from Eren's dripping hole as he turned around to face the short man. 

"Levi." He stated curtly. 

"I didn't know you'd be home so soon."

The man, Levi, strode quickly toward Erwin, raising his hand. 

Smack!

Erwin's tussled locks flipped to the right as Levi slapped his face; the noise resonating in the now-silent room. 

"How could you?" 

It was then that a glint caught Eren's eye; the gold band on Levi's left ring finger flashing in the dim evening lighting. Eren's bright turquoise eyes widened as he realized what just occurred. 

His client was married. 

His client's husband was beyond pissed. 

Eren decided he should probably leave. 

He tried to stand, not wanting to be apart of this tense staring match anymore. Tried being the key word. Eren's legs gave out the second he moved to leave the couch. Levi glanced down at Eren, a bitter laugh slipping past his lips as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. 

"He's a good fuck, isn't he?" 

Levi met Erwin's eyes as he threw a couple hundred-dollar bills in Eren's direction. 

"That's why I married him." 

Eren leaned over to grab the bills, his face heating up and he felt Erwin's cum slid out of his ass and down the back of his thigh. He stood and, cringing at the soft squelch his ass made, held out the bills to Levi, not meeting his eyes. 

"He already paid me...before we, u-um..."

Levi scoffed, taking the money from Eren's palm and placing it back in his wallet. Eren scurried to find his clothes, finding his shirt and underwear, but not his pants. He turned in a circle, unable to believe he'd lost his pants considering he hadn't left the living room at all. A low "Eren" caught his attention, and he turned to find Erwin holding Eren's pants in his hands. Eren quickly walked to him, snatching his pants with a small "thanks" and quietly slipped through the still-open door of the apartment. As he hopped down the hallway, attempting to put his pants on and walk at the same time, he could hear Levi begin to yell at Erwin. 

Cringing, he muttered under his breath, "wouldn't want to be him right now." 

 

A few days later...

 

"So that's like a common thing??" 

"Well yeah, one of the most typical customers in this business is an unhappy spouse." 

Eren looked down, staring into his warm mug of coffee as he recalled his most recent customer to his best friend and "coworker."

"Armin, I don't know if I can do this then..."

"Eren, think realistically about this. They're grown adults who can make their own decisions, and if that decision is nailing that bronzed little ass of yours, then the only question is whether or not you'll accept their money. Money that you, in fact, need in order to survive." 

Eren rolled his eyes, shrugging as he glanced across the cafe table to his blonde companion. 

"You didn't see his face though, Ar. This guy, Levi, he looked so hurt. I can't imagine what was going through his head when he walked in to his husband fucking me on his own couch. Call me a romantic, but I don't know if I can do this job if it means every time I'm getting screwed, so is a relationship." 

Armin snorted. 

"Getting screwed, ha! If you wanna talk about ending relationships, lemme tell you about my most recent customer. Turns out he was a supposedly straight pastor with a wife and 3 kids. I only found out when his wife walked in on her husband balls deep in my ass! She threw her bible at him right as he was cumming!" 

Armin was cackling, his last words just a tad too loud as the pair received more than a few scandalous glares from other patrons of the cafe. Eren gave a little smile at his shameless friend. People always thought that Armin was innocent little cupcake and they were partially right... Armin certainly was a little cupcake, but the sluttiest little cupcake you'll ever meet and completely shameless about it. 

"I'm serious though Armin. I can't do that again. I'm going to call Reiss today and quit. I'm thankful to her for giving me a job with a respectable company for the past few months, but I can't keep this up. Who knows how many relationships I've already ruined?" 

"I understand Eren and I respect your decision, I'll always support you..you know that. You can't blame yourself though, they've made their bed and they can lay in it themselves. It's their life, but just your job. You can walk away. I do think you should at keep on until you find somewhere else to work. It's the smart thing to do."

"Yeah Armin, you're probably right."

"I'm always right Eren." 

"Yes dear." 

 

Two weeks later...

 

Ring ring ring! 

"Coming!! Who am I kidding, the phone can't hear me..." 

Eren jumped out of the shower, running naked though his apartment as he moved the reach the landline in time. 

"Hello?"

"Eren, it's Historia." 

Eren relaxed, leaning sideways into the wall as his wet locks dripped onto the cool tile beneath his feet. 

"Oh hey boss. What's up?" 

"Glad I caught you. Look I know you quit a week ago, but I have a client who's requesting you by name, and quite insistently I might add." 

"Boss, I'm sorry but I'm not coming back." 

"I called Armin. I know you don't have a job right now. What are you going to do when your rent is due? I'm prepared you offer you a secretarial job in my company. I'll pay you better than most...full benefits...the whole shebang, no more fucking for money. You take the client and the job is yours. What do ya say Eren?" 

Eren paused, pulling the phone away from his ear as he contemplated Historia's offer. It was true, he had been having difficulty getting a job since he quit being a "single-night companion" for rich men...and his rent was due soon. He lifted the phone back up to his face. 

"I'll do it." 

Eren could practically hear Historia's smile though the phone. 

"That's wonderful Eren. Mr. Smith will be very glad to know you've accepted his offer. He'll be expecting you at Windsor Apartments, number 22B, at 5pm tomorrow evening. Have a good day Eren." 

With that Historia hung up...and with that Eren dropped the phone, it's cord catching as the phone hit the wall. 'Smith'?! Eren couldn't believe it! Not only did the blonde get caught fucking Eren by his husband, but he requested Eren again! Erwin's balls must be solid brass.

And massive. 

Fuck him and his glorious package. 

Eren's own cock started to get hard as he remembered the fucking he got a mere two weeks ago. He hoped to get the same treatment tomorrow, just hopefully without Levi barging in this time. Levi. How hypocritical must Eren be, not two weeks after regretting the look on Levi's face, and he was salivating at the thought of getting pounded into the wall by Erwin again. 

Or the couch. 

Or maybe the bed this time. 

Or all three...

Eren nodded, humming to himself and stroking his cock leisurely. Yes, all three would be quite nice. He stroked a little faster, recalling how good Erwin's cock felt pounding into his prostate, stretching him wide as the wall scratched his back with each thrust. Fuck, he was already getting close...j-just a little more! Right as Eren was about to come, hand pumping madly, he noticed the puddle of water forming outside his bathroom door. 

"Fuck!" 

Eren released his aching cock and scrambled to find a towel, forgetting all about Erwin Smith's glorious cock as he clean up the mess his open shower curtain had caused. 

 

The next day...

 

Eren couldn't do it. 

As he faced the door of the apartment in which he'd wreaked havoc upon a marriage, he realized he couldn't do it. What if Levi caught them again?! As he turned away from the apartment door, the butt-plug he had in brushed against his prostate, reminding him why he was here. To fuck Erwin Smith. To pay his rent. To get a new job. 

Fuck it. 

Eren turned back to the door, knocking before he could stop himself. 

"Mr. Smith, it's Eren Yeager. I'm here for our appointment." 

Footsteps sounded behind the door and the lock clicked, the door swinging open. 

"Levi?!"


	2. Fucking the Smiths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets his sweet revenge. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning on waiting like a day and writing and editing the second chapter, like making it good and all that, but since I'm an impulsive little shit, here it is. 
> 
> Unedited...unbeta'd...
> 
> ...Enjoy! :)

“Eren.”

Eren flushed, suddenly desperate to escape the situation he’d suddenly waltzed into. His eyes glanced past Levi’s shoulder and into the apartment, hoping to see a tall blonde in there somewhere…but no such luck. Levi cleared his throat, and Eren’s eyes shot back to meet Levi’s, head tilted down as he tried to shrink in on himself. 

“Looking for my husband, brat?”

Eren simply nodded, almost startled by the calm words for he had expected pure fury instead. 

“I’m afraid you’ll find that he isn’t home right now… Erwin’s at work.”

And with those words Eren saw an out.

“Oh, w-w-well then Mr. Smith, I guess I’ll just be going then if, um, Erwin isn’t here for his appointment.” 

Levi gave Eren an almost imperceptible smile, tilting his head slightly as he waved his hand lightly. 

“I hope you won’t be too distraught to find out that your client today isn’t my husband. It’s me.” 

Levi sighed, “Doesn’t your boss tell you anything?” 

With a roll of the eyes, Levi turned around, walking into his living room, motioning for Eren to follow him inside. Eren did so, the apartment door closing with a ‘thud’ behind him. His eyes swept the room, arousal lightly creeping up inside him as he remembered getting fucked into the wall to his right by the husband of the man in front of him. 

As Levi walked towards the drink stand, he pointed towards the couch, fixing Eren with a hard stare until Eren sat down on the dark leather couch. Levi turned from him and Eren took the opportunity to adjust his pants, attempting to make more room for his semi-hard cock. 

Eren could barely manage to sit still, face lightly flushed as he could almost hear his and Erwin’s moans echoing throughout the small apartment…could almost feel Erwin’s body on his as he orgasmed on this very couch. 

Levi’s voice pulled Eren from his memories, speaking as he fixed them both a drink. 

“As I’m sure you remember, brat, two weeks ago my husband hired you to lay there looking pretty as he fucked your tight little hole.”

Levi turned, drinks in hand as he moved towards Eren. Sitting down beside him on the couch he extended one of the drinks to Eren, who readily accepted it. Eren didn’t meet Levi’s eyes as he spoke.

“Ye-yes sir.”

Levi downed his drink in one go.

“Well, I’ve forgiven him, but you know what they say, don’t you Eren? Forgive but don’t forget.”

Eren nodded. 

“Yes sir.”

Levi turned his head to face Eren. 

“Which is why I’ve decided to fuck you.”

Eren was hardly listening, simply searching for a way to get out of this apartment.

“Yes sir…wait! What?”

Eren snapped his head up, eyes focusing on Levi’s, his head suddenly extremely close to Levi’s own. Levi’s eyes were wide, nearly disbelieving.

“Your boss really didn’t tell you anything, did she?”

Levi leaned back against the couch, snatching Eren’s glass from his hand and downing that drink as well. 

“Well then brat, how about it? We fuck, I pay you double, you go on your merry way and my husband and I are even. It’s why I tracked you down and booked an appointment.”

Eren’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, gaping slightly at Levi.

“Y-you want to… after I fucked… to get even?!”

Levi just nodded. Eren stood suddenly. He turned and moved to leave. 

“Levi, um Mr. Smith, I don’t think I can, um…”

He trailed off as he remembered Historia’s words on the phone and the stack of unpaid bills on his own kitchen counter.

“You said double?”

Levi nodded. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

Levi stood, placing Eren’s now-empty glass on the coffee table. He rolled his shoulder and popped his neck.

“Alright then. I’m not as young as I once was, brat, so let’s get a move on.”

Eren shrugged. 

“Whatever you want Mr. Smith.”

Levi turned to walk down the hallway, motioning for Eren to follow him. Eren did, depositing his coat and shoes by the couch first. Their feet padded lightly on the dark hardwood as Levi led them to, presumably, the bedroom. The door creaked open and a massive burgundy four-poster bed with cream bedding came into view. Levi prompted for Eren to sit on the plush monstrosity, and the second he did, Eren could have sworn that he had never felt a softer bed in his life.

“Tell me Eren, how do you feel about toys?”

Eren shrugged. 

“For double, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Levi raised a thin eyebrow. 

“So you consent to being tied up? To being teased and fucked with a vibrating dildo until you’re begging me to let you cum? Do you consent to letting me put your cock in a cage and a blindfold around your eyes?”

With each new mention, Eren could feel himself getting harder and harder until his cock was straining against his pants. He could felt a wet patch starting to form as he nearly salivated to Levi’s words. If Eren was being honest with himself, toys were one of his favorite sexual additions, second only to orgasm delay. 

“Yes.” Eren panted out, “I consent to all of that. Oh god please do all of that.” 

Levi gave Eren a wicked smile.

“Strip.”

Eren could not have obeyed quicker, tearing the clothes from his body as if they were on fire. Once he was naked, he laid back down on the bed, cock standing proud as pre-cum leaked from the tip. He glanced up and was disappointed to see that Levi was still fully dressed. Pouting, he started to sit up when his cock brushed against the comforter. 

Fuck. That felt good. Eren’s eyes fluttered shut as he rolled over, pressing his curved cock against the comforter and started to hump the bed lightly. The butt-plug he still had in brushed lightly against his prostate as his hips rolled quicker and quicker until, fuck, he was so close, just a little bit more, a-a-and…

Crack!

Eren moaned as something snapped against his ass unexpectedly. He looked over his shoulder to see Levi, fully nude and holding a whip. 

“As lovely as that sight was, I don’t believe I gave you permission to cum.”

Levi reached towards Eren, pulling the plug out of his ass with a quick jerk, and Eren just about came. Fuck this was going to be good. 

“Sit up Eren. I’m going to blindfold you now.”

Eren obeyed without complaint and, like that, he was deprived of his sense of vision. 

“Get on your hands and knees and spread your ass cheeks.”

Eren shuddered as he felt thin, lubed fingers probing his hole, sinking deep inside, but just barely avoiding his prostate. 

“Good, that plug kept you stretched and ready for me. Fuck, you’re going to feel so good.”

Eren moaned at the feeling of Levi running his cock up and down Eren’s crack, just barely dipping inside Eren’s hole. He could hear the crinkling of a condom wrapper and the squishing of Levi lubing up his condom. Eren began to get impatient, about to say something when…

“Ah! Fuck!”

Levi slid home inside Eren in one quick thrust, bottoming out until Levi’s balls slapped against Eren. He quickly set a ruthless pace, jackhammering inside of Eren with precise thrusts and low groans. 

“Fuck. Yes. Oh fuck, you feel so fucking good Eren. You look so goddamn pretty taking my cock like that baby.”

Levi slapped Eren’s ass and Eren’s arms gave out, his chest hitting the comforter as Levi’s pace slowed dramatically, dragging out each brutal thrust. Eren’s nipples rubbed erotically against the soft fabric as Levi moved at a snail’s pace, pushing his cock in inch by inch with a quick snap at the end for good measure.

Eren was climbing quickly, and by the sound of Levi’s breathing… so was he. Eren was desperate. 

“Please, fuck please let me come, Levi! O-o-oh god yes, fuck me yes, please!”

Levi only grunted, moving his left hand down to pump Eren’s cock as his other kept a death grip on Eren’s hip. It only took a few strokes of Levi’s talented hand before Eren was sobbing out his release, a scream of ecstasy ripping from his lips as he spilled himself onto the cream comforter. 

The cock in his ass quickly followed. Levi gave short clipped moans as he fucked Eren through their orgasms, shooting his seed deep into Eren. As they came down from their highs, Eren began to feel incredibly drowsy, his body going lax in Levi’s hands. Levi simply chuckled. 

“Oh no you don’t, brat. I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

 

A few hours later…

 

The lights were off when Erwin got home. He started to get a little concerned before he heard a soft buzzing coming from the bedroom. 

‘Levi must be having a little fun’ he mused to himself. He slowly walked towards the bedroom, stripping along the way…his clothes finding a temporary home on the hallway floor as the buzzing grew louder.

He creaked the door open, expecting to see Levi on the bed with a vibrator, perhaps two…what he got was something else entirely. 

Levi was sitting, naked, in the tall chair to the right of the door, a book in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. His reading glasses were perched lightly on the bridge of his nose and a small remote lay in his lap. 

“Oh, you’re home. Do you see that Eren? Erwin is home.”

He set the glass down and picked up the small remote, pressing a few buttons and the buzzing emanating from the bed grew louder…drawing Erwin’s attention to the person atop the bed. 

His cock grew rock solid almost instantly as he took in the sight. Bright turquoise eyes met Erwin’s blue ones. Eren was a sight to behold. 

First were the ropes. Swirling and knotted, they covered Eren’s tanned body like beautiful black vines. His arms were tied above his head, the ropes extending to the hook on the ceiling, and his thighs were tied to his lower legs, keeping him in a constant kneeling figure. 

Second was the black and red ball gag that had been placed inside Eren’s mouth. Drool squelched as it was pushed around the sides of the ball, and from the amount of drool on Eren’s naked chest, it would seem that the gag had been there a while. 

Lastly was the Sybian. The rounded machine was what Eren was straddling, it’s dildo firmly up Eren’s ass as it vibrated wildly. The cock ring Eren was wearing looked painful as Eren’s cock was swollen and ready to cum. 

“What do you think Erwin? Do you like it? You should…his payment is coming out of your personal account.”

Erwin had no words. Too turned on to care about anything else, he grabbed Levi with two hands and kissed him as hard as he could. His tongue fought Levi’s for dominance with Erwin’s eventually winning, tongue fucking Levi like the man was a drug. Levi pulled away from Erwin, his dark grey eyes bright like a man revived.

“Eren’s been waiting hours you know…I think he might have earned a release by now.”

Erwin nodded, releasing Levi and moving towards the bed. He pulled the cock ring off of Eren’s swollen cock and Eren came almost instantly with a muffled scream. Levi grabbed the small remote and turned the Sybian off, much to Eren’s relief. 

Erwin then reached up and untied Eren’s arms as Levi untied his legs before reaching up to pull off the ball gag. Eren twitched just slightly before giving them both a smile. 

“Holy fuck Levi…that was fucking incredible”

And with that, Eren collapsed back against the bed. Erwin chuckled fondly at the sight. He felt the bed move and Levi reached over Eren to grab something by the head of the bed before turning back to Erwin.

'Lube and a condom', Erwin mused, 'looks like Levi is prepared'. 

Erwin took note of the plug in Levi’s ass as he accepted the items from Levi’s hand, both cocks already absurdly hard. 

“I see you prepped yourself already…eager aren’t we?”

Levi gave him a flat look. He laid back against the bed, next to a still-dazed Eren, and, spreading his milky pale legs, gave Erwin a pointed stare. 

“Yes. Now fuck me.”

Erwin tsked, rolling the condom and lubing up his cock as Levi pulled the massive plug from his asshole. 

“Always so impatient, my love.”

Erwin lined himself up and began to push in slowly. Levi moaned lowly, feeling every inch of his husband’s cock fill him up, and his arms suddenly flailed, accidently hitting Eren’s shoulder. 

“Eh? Levi? Oh, shit that’s hot.”

Eren looked on, entranced, as Erwin started fucking Levi. Soon enough their skin was slapping together and Eren was stroking himself to the sight, enjoying every second, when suddenly Erwin halted.

Erwin reached down to whisper into his husband’s ear, and after a second, Levi nodded. Levi glanced to his side towards Eren. 

“Eren, would you like to join?”

Eren’s eyes widened at the proposal but caved at the steamy looks on Levi and Erwin’s faces. 

After a few short moments, the skin slapping skin was back, only this time there was a third party involved. Eren laid directly on his back against the bed, Levi’s cock seated firmly in his ass as Levi took Erwin’s cock up his own asshole. Eren was more than turned on, both by getting fucked by Levi, but also by being able to watch Erwin and Levi’s faces as they morphed into ecstasy above him. 

Erwin gave a particularly hard thrust and, with a shout, Levi shot cum into Eren once more. Eren soon followed, the sensations too much for him to fight, and with one last thrust, Erwin was cumming into Levi. The three collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and sated, they ignored the mess that had been made on the soft cream comforter. 

“Levi?”

“Yes Eren?”

“I just want you to know that you’re my last client. I’ve left this line of work.”

“That’s nice Eren.”

“And Erwin?

“Yes Eren?”

“When I give you both my number in the morning, it’ll be my personal phone. You guys can give me a call if you’re ever wanting a third person to fill this bed. I don’t usually do this, but fuck, you guys are beasts.”

“Thank you Eren.”

“You’re welcome Erwin.”

As Eren drifted off to sleep, he had one last thought. 

 

… Armin is going to flip shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it's done. Sorry ya'll, but it's only a two-shot. Maybe I'll write some more works, but who knows. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a kudos, a comment or whatever. 
> 
> Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I will try to have the second chapter up soon, gimme like a couple days. 
> 
> Leave a Kudos, a comment, or whatever!
> 
> Love ya!


End file.
